


Stolen Kisses

by SuperLemonSealaa



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Gay Panic, M/M, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Richie Tozier's Internalized Homophobia, richie has a gf because of homophobia, spin the bottle trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperLemonSealaa/pseuds/SuperLemonSealaa
Summary: I am so upset that I cannot find this fanfic so I will just write my own version I suppose. Basically Richie and Eddie like each other but they are idiots. And Richie has a gf because of homophobia.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Stolen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Rip Richie's braincells, both are blind to Eddie's flirting lmao

Richie Tozier wasn't fond of many things, but one thing is for sure and that is he is confused about many things. Not that he should be, he was smart and his parents were kind. It is just that things work differently in Richie's mind. He overthinks things to an exhausting point.

Both of the boys sat on the floor of Richie's room, Richie attempting to beat a level in a video game he had immersed himself into. Bill was flipping through the pages of Richie's comic books, not exactly being too fond of most of the superheroes in said book titles. The whole summer was crazy and bizarre, almost like it didn't happen. Bev's hair began growing back, Ben started to lose the baby fat of his childhood, and Eddie was becoming slightly more confident (not fully, but no one was expecting that from him). Bill and Richie were the few who stayed the same, Richie clings onto humor to hide insecurities and Bill still hasn't fully grieved over George.

"Will w-w still be friends af-after this summer?" Bill had asked, not caring if Richie dared to answer or not. 

Richie was quiet. What was he to think? Did it matter, they were not going to be friends.. right? Richie paused his game, pondering this for a few seconds too long, before answering with, "Why wouldn't we be? Remember what you said, all those years ago? Something about, about the fact that growing up, will never keep us apart? It won't, because we won't let it."

Bill looks up, smiling, pleased with that answer.

~~~

Somehow Richie found his way into a party. He invited his friends, but half of them disband and the rest just left. Except one, who stuck to him like a puppy. The whole thing was a mess, but he didn't care. What's the point? He was there to get fucked up, dance, and leave. Not meant to leave any important impact in Richie's life. Until it ended. That was when Richie felt more alone than ever. The party was fine, but the issue was the ending. It didn't quite end how he wanted it to.

It all started with spin the bottle, such an iconic game to play with a group of immature teens. Bev used to bring her aunt's empty wine bottles, gathering the Losers up like it was some kind of ritual to play. This time, however, it wasn't his friends. Sure, there was one friend he knew, but there were also 5 drunken idiots that he didn't. When Richie spun the bottle, he secretly hoped it landed on a friend. It didn't.

Her name was Melarie Deez, his first girlfriend, you could say. Not 'love'. That was a title to another.

When they kissed, it wasn't at all Richie hoped for. The fireworks were nothing more than quick shocks of energy. The flowers were shriveled up. Nothing felt good, yet he continued. God, why did he do that? He couldn't help but wrap his fingers around her waist, it wasn't because he enjoyed touching her but mostly because she was a horrible kisser with a rough side and he needed to cling onto something.

He smirked when they stopped, almost like he was trying to impress her. He was doing a god awful job at it.

He hoped he would think nothing of it after the party. If he only knew. When Richie was hoping for a Bev to pat him on the back or a Stan to grimace at such a sight, the boys continued. No smiles from that kiss, it wasn't playful. It probably looked bad. In the mists of looking around, to find a reaction of some kind that’s when he noticed that’s Eddie was side-eyeing him as he spun the bottle. 

~~~

“I don’t get it, Bill.” Richie’s head hung down from Bill’s bed, blood rushing to his forehead. 

“Wh-what’s up?”

Richie lifts his head to press against the wall, it was cool to the touch. His toes clutched to the feeling. The sensations were negotiating with each other, whether he is cold or warm. Bill's house was always pretty cold. It felt like it was always raining above the Denbrough's resistance.

“Eddie,” Richie attempts to pick up his head but he can’t, “Is he.. mad?”

Bill only laughs but that doesn’t answer his question. Richie shines a little, involuntarily. Bill is shocked a little before peeking up.

“Yeah.. t-t-totally..” Bill’s sarcasm is clear as day, to anyone who isn’t worried little Richie who frowns at such a thing, “Definitely doesn’t g-g-gush about y-you every tw-twenty seconds..”

Richie’s cheeks go red, but he could blame the warmth of blood. Eddie Kaspbrak. Not only talking but gushing about Richie was embarrassing.

"I don't think so.." Richie tried to protest, but Bill wouldn't allow it.

Bill went on and on about Eddie's little rants about Richie. Although, to Richie at least, they sounded very... neutral? Was this what a crush is, just a friend who rants about you all day? Richie would never know. Maybe this is just Eddie's weird way of friendship and Bill simply did not understand it.

As Bill's grand monologue came to an end, this was when Richie piped in.

"Bill, I don't think Eddie is in love with me. Perhaps he is just in love with Melarie," Richie shrugged, "but he'll grow out it!"

Bill looked at him again, before placing his head into the palm of his hands.

"Right?" No response, "Bill, right?" Bill started to laugh, "Goddamnit Billiam, fucking answer me, you dick!"

Bill's mind rushed to many thoughts. But one was very apparent. God, Bill thought, Richie was oblivious, wasn't he?

**Author's Note:**

> If I find this fanfic, I will 100% credit it I swear


End file.
